Stencil:Character Info Pages
((Seen in source: Replace with "UserPageBox\CharacterName\" if the character has a unique userpagebox made for them.)) ((Seen in source: Replace "character new" beside "Infobox" with the character's name, if having an infobox made for them. Use "character" if the character is not significant. In such a case, the infobox will work differently but similarly, and there are plenty of examples from across the wiki to analyze as working with these is fairly straightforward - more so with the other kind of infobox.)) ((Areas)) \Original VA\ (\Duration\) \Following VA\ ((if applicable)) (\Duration\) ((Area)) \Original VA in Area\ (\Duration\) ((and so on using new lines))}} \Full Character Name\ is //provide short description including character's familiar name, age, gender, species, position, and/or residence//. //Provide a brief description of the known history of the character and how they came to be in and what they do with their current position. This would also be the space to make comments on the characters interests, hobbies, likes, dislikes and personal relationships. Attempt to be brief, and avoid referencing specific episodes.// "//Official description provided by Nick Jr. (if available), contained within quotations and double apostrophes and corrected for grammar.//" //Provide adjectives to describe the character's general personality traits, in separate sentences. For each trait, an example may be provided of how it is demonstrated, or the circumstances under which they behave in that manner. Avoid referencing specific episodes unless no generalization can be made to explain a particular action of the character. Do not make unjustified assumptions as to the reasons why they might behave in the way they do. A decision must first be made of whether an example for the trait is necessary (i.e. for intelligence it is, for childishness it might not be). If concluded to be unnecessary or tedious, it is best not to include one. Do not include multiple examples.// //If multiple characteristics are going to be explained, they belong in separate paragraphs with a blank line in between. Identify which are important enough on which to elaborate.// //Provide a description of the physical appearance of the character, including features such as height and body type, color of skin, hair, and eyes, and type and color of the attire in which they typically appear.// //If there is an alternate article of clothing often worn (not under restrictive circumstances such as snowy weather), explain it in a new paragraph below, with a blank line in between (also used between sections).// Below is a gallery of \Character\'s attires throughout the series: ) immediately to the right of the image file, followed by the writing that describes either the pieces making up the attire or when it is worn (whichever is more appropriate). Words in the uniform name should be capitalized. An example of these concepts is shown below (of Marshall), only featuring screenshots that suit these criteria.] Marshall searching for geese.jpg|Collar only Marshallpng.png|Standard Outfit 10534443_744069638973702_5377026037648574062_n.jpg|EMT Uniform AP 7.png|Air Rescue Uniform Vlcsnap-2014-07-24-07h49m24s161.png|Snowboarding Gear Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg|Cowboy Outfit HAHAHAHAHAITSAGIRRAFEHAHAHAHA.png|Clown Outfit Pp1194.png|Knight Costume (with helmet) King Marshall.png|King Costume (for a play) Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 8.06.04 PM.png|With Chase's pup pack and hat Pup-Fu!73(Marshall).png|Martial Arts Uniform (with pup pack) PAW Patrol Marshall Pups Save Apollo.jpg|Superhero Outfit [This section serves to describe the unique equipment or property specified for a character. This typically includes vehicles, and in the case of the PAW Patrol, pup-tags and the pup-pad. Items such as cell phones or comfort items are not to be included unless specialized for and serving an additional function relied upon by the character.] Pup-Pad //The piece of equipment acts as a subheading and is surrounding by triple equal signs. Briefly describe the item, the functions it can perform and how and when it is used. If other items might act as a substitute for it, mention but do not go on to describe them. Each description should be followed by a small gallery showing no more than one, clear photo to represent the varying aspects of it (with an appropriate caption). An example is shown below featuring Ryder's pup-pad.// Pup.jpg|Ryder's pup-pad. PupPadSlide.jpg|Slide mechanism. ---- \Vehicle 1\ //Use four consecutive hyphens on the line preceding the subheading for the following item of interest. Everything stated above applies to each new item.// 02 V1.png|As a vehicle. 02 V2.png|As a pup-house. Winch.PNG|The winch. ---- \Vehicle 2\ //For vehicles that can take very distinct forms (coming with their own isolated mechanisms), another subheading can be provided (as with Marshall's fire truck and EMT vehicles). For vehicles that can transform into varying, interchangeable states, new subheadings are not used.// ---- Clothing //Likewise, clothing and gear is described in detail in this section if it possesses such uses as described above (i.e. the pup packs or Ryder's jacket).// //This is a section to describe particular talents and capabilities of the character (should they be possessed). This is most often used for PAW Patrol members. Ensure that the information is not a direct representation of what is also mentioned in the biography (if there is nowhere to progress on a topic mentioned in the biography, do not repeat it here). Provide an example for each skill, preferably using a general example, but using an episode-specific example if necessary.// //Each new skill, if distinct from those previously mentioned, belong in separate paragraphs with a blank line in between.// [This section is for any general polls related to the specific character. These are not necessary to include. If included however, ensure correct grammar is used. If there are already significant votes on a poll, it is best however not to modify it.] Do you like \Character\? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about \Character\? Option 1. Option 2. Option 3. Catchphrases *"Provide phrases the character repeatedly says within quotations and following a star." *"If there are variations on a particular phrase, provide the most common one and state alterations in a double-starred, unquoted line below (as follows)." **"Alterations" has been substituted with "substitutions", "variations" and "changes", among others. *"If a catchphrase comes from a specific episode, state the episode in parentheses one space beside the quote, linked and within quotation marks, with no following punctuation." (from "\Episode\") *"If a catchphrase only became relevant as of a particular episode (i.e. with the debut of the PAW Patroller), provide the episode with which it started." (starting in "The New Pup") *"If the catchphrase is restricted to a set of conditions, provide such conditions." (water rescues only) Lines of Interest *"Provide other, extremely notable quotes stated by the character that are used only once." *"These should most often be significant insights, truly memorable pieces of speech, or quotes said under unique circumstances." Category:Character Page Stencils